


All the things

by Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War AU donde Bucky está vivo porque la historia así lo requiere, M/M, No todo es lo que parece, Now you see me now you don't
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May
Summary: Peter y Tony tienen una charla respecto a sucesos ocurridos.Al otro lado de la habitación, algunos de los ocupantes del complejo se acercan al oír sonidos extraños.Tony Stark x Peter Parker(MCU)





	All the things

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Don Heck, Don Rico, Ed Brubaker, Jack Kirby, Joe Simon, Larry Lieber, Stan Lee, Steve Ditko y Steve Epting. Sin embargo, como esto forma parte del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel me baso en las caracterizaciones realizadas por Chris Evans, Robert Downey Jr., Scarlett Johansson , Sebastian Stan y Tom Holland.  
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco los actores.  
> La historia, en cambio, sí, por ende, sean tan amables de leerla y disfrutarla :)
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y menos que menos, PLAGIOS.  
> [ ESTO ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO DONDE LOS PERSONAJES PROBABLEMENTE NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES CINEMATOGRÁFICAS ]  
> *Que tengan una feliz lectura
> 
> *Fic basado poco y nada en la siguiente canción de [Bea Miller](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pXUyOWdLe6o).

Una ligera brisa lo despertó. Se estremeció un poco, pero luego sonrió, todavía algo dormido, al sentir cómo su cuerpo era arropado.

Abrió primero un ojo y luego el otro para encontrarse con su mirada café que, curiosa, estaba posada sobre él.

—¿Te desperté? —le preguntó.

—No. Me despertó el frío. 

—No hace frío —le dijo el otro, riendo—. Es sólo que tú sólo duermes con ropa interior. 

—Puede ser —dijo el aludido, levantando la frazada hasta la altura del mentón—. ¿Tú no tienes frío? 

—Estoy bien. Gracias. 

Tony lo miró. Sus manos estaban debajo de la almohada, podía ver a través de la sábana sus piernas apenas flexionadas, mientras que sus ojos parecían no querer despegarse de él. 

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó, visiblemente preocupado. 

—Eso. 

—¿Eso? 

—La expresión que estás haciendo —reconoció el otro ocupante de la cama con un deje de tristeza en el rostro.

—¿Qué quieres que haga con ella? —dijo Tony, sonriendo.

—Sólo deja de hacerla.

Las facciones de Tony parecieron endurecerse ante el pedido.

—Sabes que no puedo hacerlo, Peter.

Una de sus manos trató de atrapar algo de la calidez de quien estaba a su lado, pero el muchacho se hizo apenas hacia atrás.

—No.

Tony suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Siempre será de esta forma?

—Tiene que ser de esta forma, lo sabes.

El hombre intentó sonreír, pero su mueca generó que Peter riera melodiosamente.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Tony también sonrió, pero sólo por ver a Peter riendo de esa manera.

—No sé qué trataste de hacer, pero fue gracioso —reconoció el aludido, secándose las lágrimas que cayeron de sus ojos.

—Peter.

El aludido volvió a su posición original, limitándose a no despegar su mirada de la de Tony.

—Dime.

—¿Puedes quedarte aquí?

—Tony… Siempre voy a estar aquí.

—No me refiero a eso.

—No tengo otra forma de hacerlo —reconoció el muchacho con una mirada lastimera—. No tengo otra forma de estar contigo salvo esta.

—Te necesito…

—Lo sé —gimoteó el menor, mordiéndose luego el labio inferior. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, negando como pudo con la cabeza para evitar llorar—. Yo también.

—¿Por qué te fuiste?

—No fue mi decisión.

—¿No te cuidé lo suficiente?

—¡Claro que lo hiciste! Tony, nunca dudes de eso.

—Debí haberme asegurado de que regresaras a la Tierra. No debí dejarte venir conmigo.

—Esa sí fue mi decisión. Sabía que algo malo sucedería. No… Que algo malo te sucedería. Pero nunca me di cuenta que sería por mí causa. Pero no fue allí que me di cuenta de todo. Lo presentí en el autobús. Tony, aunque me hubiera quedado aquí, el final hubiera sido el mismo.

—¿Regresarás?

—Cada noche.

—A esta hora, tú…

—Así es.

Tony sonrió.

—Te amo.

—Lo sé. Yo también.

 

\-----

 

Un llanto desconsolado se escuchaba en todo el complejo. El silencio lo volvía en un sonido aún más aterrador.

Natasha encontró a Steve dudando frente a la habitación de Tony. Llamó su atención cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros suyo.

—¿Te asusté? —le preguntó la rubia, ante lo cual recibió una sonrisa por respuesta—. ¿No puedes dormir?

—Nadie puede —la mujer se abrazó a sí misma. No había sido una buena idea salir a hacerle compañía a uno de sus mejores amigos con una remera y un pantalón corto. Mientras ella frotaba sus palmas contra sus brazos, Steve prestó atención a la puerta. Creyó que el sonido había cesado pero a los pocos segundos regresó con más fuerza. Suspiró, abatido—. ¿Qué debo hacer?

—¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Quisiera estar a su lado.

—Pero, no puedes. ¿Qué es lo que te lo impide?

—No sé qué decirle en una situación así. ¿Qué le dices a una persona que perdió lo que más amaba en la vida? ¿Cómo? Si tú al contrario que él has ganado todo.

—¿Steve? —al otro lado del pasillo, James se asomó. Ni Natasha con sus años de espía ni Steve se percataron de su presencia hasta que éste habló. La preocupación estaba presente en su rostro al notar que la voz del rubio estaba quebrándose a medida que hablaba. 

—¿Te despertaste?

—Sí —respondió el aludido en un suspiro, mirando con lástima la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Tony—. ¿Sigue igual?

—Sí —suspiró la mujer.

—Creo saber lo que necesita —sin mediar más palabras con los que estaban en el pasillo, James entró a la habitación de Tony sin siquiera golpear la puerta. Natasha y Steve se miraron sorprendidos por su accionar impulsivo, pero siguieron sus pasos a los pocos segundos—. Oye, Stark.

Steve no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo James. ¿Acaso se le había zafado un tornillo? Tony ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia a causa de toda la conmoción luego de la feroz batalla librada contra Thanos y sus esbirros. Tony se sentó lentamente sobre la cama y lo miró. Sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar al igual que sus mejillas y una botella de alcohol yacía prácticamente vacía a los pies de la cama. La mirada cristalina del Soldado de Invierno se posó sobre él—. Levántate.

 Tony trató de procesar la orden, suspiró, se rascó la nuca y volvió a levantar la vista.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó.

—Hay una sola forma de hacer que ese chico y todos los demás regresen.

Chico.

Le dijo chico a Peter.

Tony se dirigió casi literalmente de un salto frente a ese hombre que no perdió ni un ápice de su temple. Steve los separó abriendo una brecha con sus brazos y quedando él en medio del par.

—Bucky…

—Pero te necesitamos —dijo James. Steve se dio cuenta que el aludido suavizó sus facciones, aún así, decidió que lo mejor era no dejar su lugar—. Ve al laboratorio. Haz lo que mejor sabes hacer. Repara cosas. Si lo haces, quizás, puedas reparar tu corazón.

Tanto Natasha como Steve miraron a James y luego a Tony, varias veces. Cuando Tony pareció llegar a algo en su mente, suspiró.

—Déjenme solo —dijo, volviendo luego sobre sus talones—. F.R.I.D.A.Y, ¿estás ahí?

—“ _Siempre, señor._ ”

—Prepara el laboratorio —le ordenó, reparando luego en el débil reflejo que le devolvió el vidrio del ventanal—. Regresé.


End file.
